Al borde de un precipicio
by Son of Hell
Summary: Pueden suceder muchas cosas en el transcurso de unos segundos.   En un principio uno iba a morir, y el otro iba a matarle.   Lo que nunca imaginaron ni el uno ni el otro, es que el roce de sus manos, les hiciese enamorarse.


Se mezcló con las sombras, sin despegar su clara mirada dorada del horizonte que se extendía ante él. Acababa de atardecer y sin embargo aquel lugar rezumaba belleza.

Había soportado más de dos años de espera, esperando pacientemente a que la tensión que provocó la última guerra se evaporase lo suficiente como para que su presencia en aquel lugar, de ser notada por alguien, no fuese tomada como una amenaza. Dos años a solas, sin nada que le proporcionase una mínima alegría, sin ira o deseos de venganza, sin deseos, sin emociones.

Solo la vaga esperanza de que él le recordara, rezando a dioses conocidos y otros inventados para que ese hombre hubiese sentido lo mismo que él en aquellos segundos que cambiaron su vida por completo.

No se mentía a si mismo mientras miraba aquel Santuario sagrado en silencio, sabía de sobra que se había enamorado perdidamente de ese caballero de oro en concreto, y era consciente de lo difícil que sería que él le aceptase a su lado, que le amase.

Pero ni un solo segundo de aquellos dos años había podido olvidar aquel momento, una guerra inminente rodeándolo y tras él, aquel castillo que durante días había sido el lugar escogido para ocultarse, dos compañeros de SU guerrero mirando impotentes como él le golpeaba una y otra y otra vez, el precipicio del infierno a sus pies.

Y entonces, ocurrió.

Pero ahora no tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en aquel momento, todo había sido planeado con anterioridad, sus entrañas se contrajeron con furor al saber que en unos segundos se produciría el cambio de guardia, dejándole el camino libre durante los minutos suficientes para que alcanzase su objetivo.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire con brusquedad, un oscuro sentimiento le asaltó repentinamente, deseo puro y duro, no importaba que él le odiase, no le echaría para atrás que intentase atacarle, ese hombre iba a ser suyo lo quisiera o no. Si algo sabía de sí mismo es que si quería algo lo obtenía por las buenas o por las malas, y al fin y al cabo, ser cruel y despiadado formaba parte de sus naturaleza desde hacía demasiados años.

Las campanadas del gran reloj que anunciaban el cambio de guardia comenzaron a sonar, desechó cualquier pensamiento que pudiese distraerle y esperó pacientemente cobijado a las sombras de dos inmensos pilares. No fueron muchos los segundos que pasaron hasta comprobar cómo dos soldados rasos se acercaban a otros dos hombres, cómo se saludaban con camaradería y poco después comenzaban a relatarse las novedades ocurridas en la guardia que ahora finalizaba.

Sonrió al dar el primer paso, acercándose más al que sería su siguiente escondite, y cuando de reojo comprobó como aquella charla entre los soldados se alargaba un poco, decidió que era el momento de utilizar su velocidad sobrenatural para llegar al punto indicado. Para su desgracia, Atenea había sido lo suficientemente lista a la hora de reconstruir el Santuario, probablemente aconsejada por el Patriarca había ordenado clausurar los pasos inferiores que conectaban los templos al considerarlos un punto débil en la defensa o, un lugar desde el que un enemigo pudiese acceder fácilmente a aquel lugar sagrado.

Así que debía ser cauteloso, pues para llegar a su objetivo debería atravesar varios de aquellos templos custodiados por caballeros de oro. Aunque para él no era un problema demasiado grave llamar la atención, era quien era y en una ocasión ya les había derrotado.

Pero muy en el fondo la voz de su consciencia le había advertido, muy sabiamente, que tendría mucho más fáciles las cosas con él si no le hacía daño a alguno de sus compañeros, y por tenerlo entre sus brazos aunque fuese una única vez, estaba dispuesto a no levantar su mano contra los caballeros de oro.

El destino se puso de su lado cuando llegó al templo de Aries, aquel primer templo permanecía a oscuras y silencioso. Se concentró lo suficiente para percibir la presencia de algún cosmos proveniente de su guardián, pero no se molestó en imaginar donde estaría el lemuriano discípulo de Shion cuando comprobó aliviado que efectivamente, allí no había nadie en absoluto.

Sin embargo, quedó francamente extrañado cuando se percató de que en el templo de Tauro tampoco había nadie. Se permitió unos segundos de meditación, había trazado su plan muy hábilmente. Se sabía de memoria el horario de los cambios de guardia, sabía a qué hora entrenaba cada caballero de oro y con quien lo hacía, y solo para que todo fuese en el orden previsto, había estudiado cada una de las celebraciones que se podían llevar a cabo en aquel lugar, desde cumpleaños hasta los días que alguno de los caballeros nacidos en el extranjero celebraban una fiesta propia de su patria.

Y sabía que aquella noche no era especial para ninguno de ellos, por lo tanto, que dejasen los dos primeros templos sin vigilancia alguna no tenía el menor sentido. Era relajarse demasiado teniendo en cuenta lo que había sucedido dos años atrás.

-¿Has venido a por él, verdad?-escuchó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

-¿Si sabes la respuesta a tú pregunta…para qué la realizas, Kanon?-preguntó el intruso al mismo tiempo que se giraba para mirar cara a cara al menor de los dos gemelos.

-Porque muy en el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que hubieses dejado de ser un imbécil, Radamanthis de Wyvern-contestó el griego, que permanecía frente al juez.

El rubio de ojos dorados supo de inmediato que el menor de los gemelos no representaba problema alguno, le miraba sin rencores ni odios, su postura era relajada. Permanecía con la espalda apoyada en uno de los pilares del segundo templo, los brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho y una pierna ligeramente flexionada.

No, Kanon de Géminis no representaba problema alguno.

-¿Él lo sabe?-preguntó el del averno frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué antes de que yo, muy dramáticamente, me muriese, se me olvidó comprobar el pequeño detallito de que tú, estuvieses muerto?-comentó el ex general marino con sorna-Sí, lo sabe. No me preguntes cómo ni el por qué, pero lo sabe.

-¿Tendré algún problema?-volvió a preguntar el rubio sin hacer demasiado caso al cinismo demostrado por el otro hombre.

-Que no le vas a encontrar en su mejor momento-comunicó Kanon cambiando el rostro por uno infinitamente más triste.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó el de Wyvern.

-Atenea le falló de la peor de las maneras-contestó el gemelo-Argumentando que no era lo suficientemente fuerte le negó algo que le pertenece por derecho.

-No te entiendo-comunicó el inglés.

-Morimos catorce hombres en aquella guerra-comunicó Kanon-Sólo hemos vuelto trece a la vida.

Para Radamanthis de Wyvern no hizo falta alguna obtener más información, supo casi al instante cual era la persona a la que la diosa no había devuelto a la vida, y una vez más, volvió a odiar a aquella mujer con todas sus fuerzas. Que precisamente él estuviese destinado a sufrir por culpa de esa muchacha malcriada era algo que no pensaba permitir.

-Te mandaré a su templo con la "Otra Dimensión"-comunicó Kanon haciendo que el rubio le restase atención-No creo que tengas demasiadas ganas de enfrentarte a mi hermano o al resto.

-Gracias-dijo el rubio al mismo tiempo que el ex general marino utilizaba ante él la mencionada técnica.

-Solamente te pido-dijo el griego deteniéndole antes de que cruzase el umbral-Que le hagas feliz, demasiado ha sufrido ya para que tú también quieras joderle la existencia.

En el momento en que el juez tocó el suelo del otro templo, supo sin lugar a dudas que su guardián había notado su presencia, pero ligeramente mareado gracias a la técnica de Kanon, esperó lo suficiente para que su cuerpo volviese a actuar con normalidad.

Las altas columnas y las paredes desnudas fueron las primeras en darle la bienvenida, aquel pasillo central permanecía tenuemente iluminado por antorchas encendidas, el ambiente del lugar era ligeramente frio, tomó aliento antes de dar el primer paso y se permitió el lujo de maravillarse con la visión de tan espectacular construcción.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-la voz que llamó su atención sonó amplificada al retumbar contra las paredes, grave, cadenciosa, los matices no demostraban miedo o rencor, solo curiosidad, necesidad de entender porque él, entre todas las personas, se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Entonces, le vio. Surgido de la oscuridad que proporcionaban dos de los pilares, su fantasía, su pasión, aquel que había cambiado por completo su vida apareció frente a él, vestido con una clásica túnica griega de color negro, larga hasta por encima de las rodillas y que dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto, iba descalzo y por el aspecto un tanto húmedo de su corto cabello, acababa de tomar una ducha.

Radamanthis deslizó su mirada clara sobre aquella figura fuerte y esbelta, de músculos interminables y piel bronceada, se le secó la garganta al ver ante él a ese adonis que le había conquistado, las palabras murieron en su garganta y su corazón, literalmente, se paró.

-Lamento-consiguió murmurar el rubio-Sé lo que ha hecho, o más bien no ha hecho Atenea, yo…lo lamento sinceramente.

-Como si eso a ti pudiera afectarte-contestó el otro hombre.

-Me afecta porque a ti te afecta, Aioria-dijo el juez-Al fin y al cabo, estamos hablando de tu hermano mayor.

-¿Acaso has venido a contarme en que circulo del infierno está Aioros y qué tipo de castigo está recibiendo?-preguntó el leonino con desdén.

-Si algo puedo asegurarte, Aioria de Leo-contestó Radamanthis recuperando el aplomo-Es que Aioros de Sagitario no está en ninguna misión del averno, tú hermano no se merecía ese castigo.

-Entonces vuelvo a preguntarte ¿qué demonios haces aquí?-preguntó el griego.

-No he podido olvidar ni un solo momento la sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando te sujeté del brazo-contestó con sinceridad el rubio-No puedo evitar una y otra vez sentir en cada célula de mi ser, el calor que me envolvió cuando mi mano sujetó mi muñeca.

-Una muñeca que pocos segundos después tú soltaste-comunicó el de cabellos castaños claros-Por si no lo recuerdas, fueron las cadenas de Shun de Andrómeda las que me libraron de una fatal caída.

-Llevo dos años arrepintiéndome de eso-sentenció el juez con palabras amables pero irrevocables.

El corazón de Aioria sufrió un bandazo. La voz de aquel hombre le transmitía millones de emociones que el joven leonino no podía asimilar, esas palabras eran como el suave terciopelo, envolventes, atrayentes. Tragó saliva abrumado por la situación, él tampoco había podido olvidar aquel encuentro.

En aquel momento colgaba de un precipicio, estaba a un palmo de una muerte segura y sin embargo en lugar de miedo o rencor, solo había podido sentir los dedos finos y largos del juez rodeando la muñeca de su brazo derecho con fuerza. La corriente eléctrica que traspaso todo su cuerpo al sentir, a pesar de las protecciones de ambas armaduras, el calor que transmitía la piel del rubio, su suavidad.

-Si tu orgullo te dicta enfrentarte a mí, puedes intentarlo-sentenció el rubio comenzando a romper la distancia que les separaba-Pero ambos sabemos de sobra que tú cuerpo y el mío, nuestras almas y nuestros corazones, han escogido por nosotros.

Ni hay otro hombre para ti, Aioria, ni lo puede haber para mí. Ni ahora, ni nunca. No me lo niegues caballero de oro de Leo, los dos lo deseamos tanto como lo necesitamos.

-Sabes que no puedo permitirme a mí mismo elegir esto, hice un juramento hace años-contestó el de Leo.

-¡Un juramento a una diosa que te ha traicionado!-bramó el juez-¿Crees que realmente ella no cuenta con la fuerza y poder para devolverle la vida a tu hermano?, ambos sabemos que eso es mentira, que solo es una excusa.

Puede que seas un caballero de oro y le debas fidelidad por el juramento que hiciste al ganar tu armadura, pero si hay algo que no eres es un estúpido. Sabes mejor que nadie que si no resucitó a Aioros es porque después de tantas guerras y muertes, después de tantos derramamientos de sangre, consideró como algo necesario el darle una recompensa a Seiya de Pegaso.

¡Es él quien viste ahora la armadura de tu hermano!, ¡es por él que tú diosa decidió que podrías aguantar una vez más el dolor de su pérdida!, Atenea no se molestó en sopesar los pros y los contras, se limitó a tomar la decisión que más le convenía, a demostrar, una vez más, que no es digna de tener a sus órdenes a unos hombres como vosotros.

¡Por todos los dioses Aioria, ni siquiera Hades en sus peores momentos se hubiese mostrado tan tremendamente cruel con uno de sus guerreros!

-Mi hermano…

-Tú hermano Aioros era un guerrero valiente y digno, un hombre fiel y devoto que se sacrificó por una causa justa, pero que seguramente se estará retorciendo en su tumba al saber que la mujer a la que él salvó, le está causando un dolor insoportable a su hermano pequeño-dijo el de Wyvern perdiendo la paciencia-

-¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!-preguntó en un grito el griego-Traicionar todo lo que soy, todo lo que he sido, solo por el recuerdo de unos efímeros segundos.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Radamanthis como contestación-Porque una verdad como un templo es que a lo largo de tu vida te cruzaras millones de veces con el hecho de tener que tomar una decisión.

Y el resto de tú vida dependerá de lo que hagas, puedes tomarla y luego descubrir que no era la decisión correcta. Corregirás ese defecto porque habrás aprendido del error, evitaras que vuelva a sucederte, pero no te pasarás el resto de tú vida arrepintiéndote de no haber seguido los dictados de tu corazón.

No vivirás toda tú existencia preguntándote constantemente qué hubiese sucedido, un "y si hubiera" que te atormentará hasta el mismísimo día de tu muerte.

Aioria se llevó el puño de su mano derecha a la boca y retrocedió un par de pasos, pero no pudo apartar los ojos del duro gesto que en aquel momento le ofrecía el otro hombre, de aquellos ojos dorados que mostraban una intensidad abrumadora. Su corazón comenzó a latir velozmente al mismo tiempo que un nudo le oprimía el pecho, sintió como un lágrima se formaba en sus ojos y poco después como esa misma gota de agua comenzaba un camino descendente por su mejilla.

Y Radamanthis pudo notar en primera persona como el rostro del caballero de oro de Leo se transformaba en una mueca absoluta de sufrimiento, tan transparente en sus ojos verdes que una fuerte sacudida atravesó su corazón, algo irreconocible para él nació en aquellos instantes, pero más fuerte de lo que jamás hubiese sentido.

Con dos tenues pasos, el juez del averno rompió la distancia que les separaba a ambos, quedando a poco milímetros del cuerpo del otro hombre, con delicadeza, alzó su mano derecha lo suficiente para que acabase en la mejilla del hombre castaño. Poco después, una tenue caricia quitaba la lágrima que rodaba despacio por el rostro del dorado.

Esa misma mano descendió lo suficiente para sujetar con suavidad la barbilla del leonino, inclinándola con algo de fuerza hacia arriba para poder capturar con sus ojos la mirada de un verde profundo de Aioria de Leo.

-Ya no represento ningún peligro para ti-susurró-Ya no quiero hacerte daño.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mí?-preguntó el griego.

-Quiero besarte y saber que no me equivoqué al creer que cuando te besase, volvería a sentir lo mismo que sentí aquel día en el borde del precipicio-contestó el juez rompiendo finalmente la distancia y apoderándose con delicadeza de los labios del más joven.

Una corriente eléctrica atravesó los cuerpos de ambos cuando se producto el contacto, un toque suave, tierno, dulce, ese fue su primer beso; pausado, sin movimientos bruscos, y sin embargo, perfecto.

-Mírame Aioria- pidió el juez rompiendo el contacto.

Poco a poco, los ojos verdes del dorado se fueron abriendo, conectando inmediatamente con los intensos ojos dorados del que fuese uno de sus enemigos en la guerra anterior, y que ahora, no representaban amenaza alguna, solo anhelo.

-Dime que no has sentido lo mismo que yo cuando te he besado-dijo Radamanthis-Dime que no quieres que vuelva a besarte, y me marcharé de este lugar para ya nunca jamás volver aunque…

Pero el rubio no pudo continuar hablando, porque de manera imprevisible Aioria volvió a besarle como si el mañana no existiese, con pasión mezclada con una inexperiencia que al juez se le antojo demasiado tierna. Posiblemente, ese era sino el primero, uno de los pocos besos que Aioria de Leo se había permitido darle a alguien.

Radamanthis bajó su mano izquierda hacia el hombro de Aioria, rozando suave y lentamente el cuello del caballero de oro, pudo escuchar un suave suspiro de este, y sintió el estremecimiento del más joven ante tal acto. Realmente, él no era de los de mostrarse tierno y cuidadoso en los aspectos sexuales, y sabía de sobra que el griego no era un hombre de carácter dulce o apocado.

Pero si el juez debía actuar de esa manera poco habitual en aquel primer contacto, pensaba hacerlo sin pronunciar tipo de queja alguna. Ya consideraba todo un milagro que el de Leo y él se estuviesen besando, poco le importaba mostrarse dulce por una vez en muchísimo tiempo.

Así que el rubio siguió bajando lentamente su mano, acariciando con suavidad el brazo del griego, sintiendo la suave piel, el fino bello posiblemente claro que lo adornaba. Y finalmente, la causante de todo aquello, su estrecha muñeca, aquella de la que él mismo le había sujetado dos años atrás cuando pretendía lanzarle hacia el infierno sin ningún tipo de consideración.

-¿Aún te preguntas qué hago aquí? – preguntó el rubio tras romper el beso y aprovechando que había enlazado su mano con la del dorado.

- Ya no- respondió Aioria.

El corazón de Radamanthis dio un vuelco al oír la respuesta del griego, aquella muda aceptación fue lo único que necesitó el rubio para seguir adelante aunque fuese demasiado precipitado y un poco peligroso debido al lugar donde se encontraban. La única respuesta que pudo ofrecerle el juez del averno al leonino, fue la de apoderarse nuevamente de sus labios.

Pero el beso fue algo más intenso que el primero, aplicó un poco más de fuerza y muy lentamente fue acariciando con la punta de su lengua los sedosos labios del griego. Cuando éste los entreabrió el rubio pudo saborear el interior de esa boca, explorar cada rincón y comenzar a juguetear con la lengua de Aioria, que le correspondió inmediatamente.

Cuando nuevamente, la falta de aire se hizo presente en los dos hombres, Radamanthis se separó lentamente de Aioria, sin abrir los ojos, disfrutando de la intensidad del momento, de las sensaciones que le habían provocado aquel beso.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- preguntó el rubio entrecortadamente y con la voz ronca a causa del deseo.

-No-contestó el de Leo.

-Voy a hacerte el amor-sentenció el juez.

-Lo sé-contestó simplemente el caballero de oro-Y lo acepto.

El de Wyvern volvió a acariciar con la punta de su lengua el contorno de los labios del griego, y cuando este volvió a entreabrirlos el rubio comenzó a explorar de nuevo aquella cálida cavidad, más suave y lentamente que en la primera ocasión.

Conscientes ambos de que necesitaban un mayor contacto, consiguieron que sus cuerpos reaccionasen un poco, cuando en un último y decidido movimiento Aioria rodeó el cuello del juez del averno, este intensifico más el beso. Movimientos más rápidos y apasionados se intercambiaron el uno con el otro mientras el rubio rodeaba la cintura del griego con fuerza pegándolo todavía más a su propio cuerpo.

Y cuando sus cuerpos hicieron contacto, el mundo desapareció a su alrededor.

Con movimientos gráciles y sutiles, Radamanthis fue consiguiendo recostar a Aioria sobre el duro suelo del pasillo del templo en el que se habían encontrado minutos atrás, extendiendo por completo el cuerpo del griego gracias a los movimientos rápidos que realizaron sus brazos, y poniéndose poco después encima del caballero de oro.

Aprovechando entonces el juez la nueva falta de aire de ambos, subió su mano derecha hasta el broche que sujetaba la túnica del griego en su hombro derecho, desabrochándolo con habilidad pocos instantes después. Mientras su cabeza descendía y comenzaba a repartir besos a lo largo del cuello del más joven, comenzó a pelear con aquella prenda de ropa, que poco a poco, fue dejando desnudo el pecho del leonino.

El juez besó y lamió toda aquella superficie del cuello, introdujo el lóbulo de la oreja del leonino en su boca y dio varias y pequeñas succiones, antes de comenzar un camino de descenso que le condujo directo a la primera porción de ese pecho ahora desnudo.

A Aioria le faltaba la respiración, se agarraba desesperado a cuanto sus manos encontraban, no conseguía tener un pensamiento coherente, y una molestia en su bajo vientre, producida por la excitación comenzaba a asaltar su cuerpo. Mantenía los ojos entrecerrados e intentaba mantener sus suspiros y gemidos controlados a base de morder con fuerza su labio inferior. Y sin embargo, su cadera efectuaba movimientos casi en contra de su voluntad, buscando mas contacto con el cuerpo encima del suyo.

Pero, cuando el rubio se apoderó levemente de uno de sus pezones, el de Leo no pudo sino soltar un gemido desesperado.

-¡Aahh!-

Sonriendo para sí mismo por conseguir ese grito, Radamanthis no paró en la labor que llevaba a cabo. Lamió los bordes de la primera tetilla, jugueteó con la aureola; daba pequeños besos en los pezones y en contadas ocasiones, aumentando con ello la excitación de Aioria, los succionaba con pasión y mordisqueaba con ternura. Con su mano izquierda comenzó a darle un trato similar al otro pezón acariciando suavemente con uno solo de sus dedos el borde; dibujando formas con la yema de los dedos en aquella área de carne, mientras a la otra le dedicaba su boca.

Poco después, con labios y manos, fue haciendo un nuevo camino de besos, caricias y pequeñas lamidas por el estomago de Aioria, notando cada musculo marcado de su cuerpo, cada gota de sudor que le recorría. La piel del leonino era bronceada, la adornaban unas escasas pecas y alguna que otra cicatriz antigua. Quizás por el jabón utilizado en el baño, la piel del griego desprendía un tenue aroma a vainilla que inundó las fosas nasales del juez del infierno.

Unas tenues carcajadas reprimidas y leve espasmo en el cuerpo que tenía debajo, hicieron descubridor al juez de que Aioria de Leo tenía la suerte o desgracia de poseer una zona de cosquillas a la altura del ombligo.

-Lo…-se disculpó entrecortadamente el caballero de oro-Lo siento.

-¿Un punto débil, eh?-comentó el rubio con sorna decidido a utilizar en su favor aquel descubrimiento.

Sujetando con algo más de fuerza a su compañero, para evitar las convulsiones de la risa, en la zona del ombligo lamió los bordes, soplaba un poco y luego con caricias juguetonas, introducía la punta de su lengua dibujando pequeños círculos.

-¡Para!-intentó suplicar Aioria en mitad de las risas incontenibles-¡Por todos…los dioses…para!

Radamanthis levantó la cabeza de aquel lugar y observó a aquel hombre bajo su cuerpo.

Sus mejillas enrojecidas, su cabello castaño revuelto, sus ojos semicerrados, sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos, su cuerpo perlado de sudor, unas pequeñas lágrimas provocadas por el ataque de cosquillas del más mayor, el musculoso pecho subiendo arriba y debajo de manera errática a causa de la excitación y la risa.

Simplemente, en esos momentos, Aioria se Leo era el hombre más hermoso que había conocido en toda su existencia.

Y ese hombre, era suyo.

-Aioria, mírame-ordenó el juez con la voz plagada de deseo, tan ronca que a él mismo le costó reconocerla como suya.

Y el de Leo abrió los ojos para contemplar una escena que por la situación en la que se encontraban, le pareció la más erótica jamás vivida por él.

Radamanthis de Wyvern, ese juez de cortos cabellos rubios y ojos increíblemente dorados, le miraba con intensidad al mismo tiempo que movía sus dos manos al primer botón de la camisa negra que le cubría.

En silencio, el griego de ojos verdes contempló como el inglés comenzaba a desabrochar los primeros botones de aquella prenda de ropa; con suaves movimientos descendentes, el juez del averno iba quitando botón a botón sin dejar de mirarle ni un solo instante. Dejando ante los ojos de Aioria, trozos expuestos de la piel de su torso, una piel de un tono bastante pálido, y adornada por una capa fina y casi imperceptible de bello dorado.

Cuando el último botón fue desabrochado, y la camisa de color negro sacada del interior de los pantalones del mismo color, el juez se incorporó lo suficiente para quedar sentado a horcajadas encima de la cadera del griego. Con un simple y lento movimiento, consistente en hacer hacia atrás los hombros, la camisa del inglés fue deslizándose por su espalda y por sus brazos hasta llegar al suelo cuando el juez la dejo allí con una de sus manos.

Y Aioria pudo entonces contemplar cada musculo bien formado del rubio; el plano vientre, las azuladas venas, los marcados huesos de las costillas y una cicatriz pequeña a la altura del pezón izquierdo. Y aunque Radamanthis no se esperaba tal acción, el griego levantó su brazo derecho, y al llegar a aquella cicatriz, tapó aquella imperfección del rubio con la palma de su mano. Sintió en cada poro de su piel la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo del espectro; la suavidad de la piel sana en contraste con las estrías provocadas por la curación de esa herida, y lejano, sintió el pulso tranquilo y acompasado del corazón de su amante.

Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes en silencio, sabiendo que aquel paso dado por el leonino, ya no dejaba lugar a arrepentimientos. La decisión de estar juntos ya había sido tomada por ambos, y ahora, aunque los quisieran o se arrepintiesen más tarde, nada ni nadie conseguiría hacerlos parar.

Radamanthis descendió para probar de nuevo aquellos labios, en un nuevo beso distinto al resto y sin permitir que Aioria apartase su mano del lugar donde estaba. Y el beso, aunque estaba muy alejado de ser apasionado o lujurioso, se les hizo a ambos eterno.

Con lentitud, y separándose lo suficiente del cuerpo del leonino para no verse obligado a romper el beso, el juez fue bajando su mano derecha hacia la cintura del caballero de oro. Cuando finalmente, el aire se les agotó a ambos, Radamanthis aprovechó en momento para terminar de deslizar la túnica que seguía cubriendo al leonino y que él, previamente, había desatado con un sutil movimiento.

Ante sí, la visión del cuerpo desnudo de Aioria de Leo le pareció, de nuevo, la visión más hermosa del mundo.

Recostándose a su lado y mientras volvían a besarse, el juez del averno comenzó a acariciar la cintura del griego con las yemas de los dedos, su ingle, los músculos internos de sus fuertes piernas, notando la escasez de bello que había en ellas. Deslizó la mano, en un gesto curioso hasta el bello que precedía a la virilidad del griego. Enredó sus dedos en él, y fue bajando despacio, hacia el miembro semi erguido de Aioria.

Comenzó a recorrerlo con su mano, débilmente al principio. Acariciándolo suavemente desde la base a la punta, y luego, comenzándolo a masturbar acompasadamente, provocando en pocos segundos una erección mayor.

-¡Dioses!-exclamó Aioria al notar la caricia, agarrándose con todas sus fuerzas a la espalda desnuda del juez y enterrándole las uñas sin poder evitarlo.

-Esto-sentenció el rubio-Sólo acaba de empezar.

Y en un movimiento rápido, Radamanthis se acomodó entre las piernas del griego. Sujetándole la cadera con su mano izquierda, comenzó a acariciar los testículos con la derecha, e inclinando su cabeza lo suficiente, dio el primero de muchos besos en la punta de su pene.

A partir de ese momento, Aioria ya no pudo contener sus gemidos y jadeos. Ni siquiera podía controlar su cuerpo, no fue consciente del momento en que puso sus manos en la cabeza del juez; no supo en que instante enredó en sus dedos el cabello del otro hombre.

Un hombre que ahora lamia su miembro dando pequeños círculos, jugando con la base, con el glande, con la punta, soplándole en ocasiones provocándole escalofríos.

-¡Radamanthis!- gritó dejándose la garganta cuando este se metió todo su miembro en la boca y comenzó a succionarlo.

El juez del averno había empezado con movimientos lentos, aplicando suaves succiones, pero quería más de Aioria, porque había descubierto que oírle gemir y jadear le excitaba hasta extremos inexplicables. Y su nombre, pronunciado por la boca del griego, había provocado que su propia erección, encerrada todavía en sus pantalones, se hiciese muchísimo más dolorosa.

Ahora que su lengua se había sumado a las succiones, había incrementado la fuerza y la velocidad. Para él, el agarre al que sus cabellos eran sometidos por los dedos del griego, eran un dolor tan placentero como soportable.

-Para…-consiguió decir Aioria-O yo…no podré…aguantarme.

Pero Radamanthis no paró, ralentizó los movimientos y presionó con algo de fuerza la base del miembro para retrasar el orgasmo de Aioria, que expresó su malestar por aquel acto con un quejido.

Pero lejos de disculparse, el juez del averno utilizó el exceso de saliva que corría por el miembro hinchado para humedecer sus dedos. Sin dejar la labor que su boca hacia en el miembro del caballero de oro, con movimientos pausados y eróticos comenzó a estimular la entrada del leonino.

Con roces por los bordes al principio, haciendo mayor presión cada vez sobre aquella estrecha entrada y sabiendo que le quedaba poco para que el griego llegara al orgasmo, su pene estaba ya demasiado grueso, al extremo de resultar doloroso y las constantes pulsaciones hacían eco de la llegada próxima de su clímax.

Así que el rubio aceleró hasta los extremos las succiones de su boca, presionando con mayor fuerza y aplicando mayor velocidad en cada movimiento, cuando Aioria, con un larguísimo gemido, llegó al orgasmo, el del averno aprovechó para introducir el primero de sus dedos en aquella cavidad estrecha.

Sin embargo, Radamanthis no dejó en ningún segundo de succionar aquel miembro, bebió todo lo que le ofrecía mientras comenzaba a mover aquel dedo en el interior del griego. Un hombre, que al estar todavía extasiado por el orgasmo y con la excitación provocada por lo que aun le hacia él con la boca, no sintió ni incomodidad ni dolor alguno con la intromisión de aquel dedo.

Terminada la labor de limpiar los rastros de semen con su boca y sin dejar su labor de prepararle para la penetración, Radamanthis reclamó una vez más los labios de Aioria en un beso fiero y hambriento, en el que le dio a probar el sabor amargo y salado de su propia esencia.

Y en el calor de ese beso, provocando nuevas sensaciones con la mano que le quedaba libre en el pecho del griego, el juez del averno introdujo un segundo dedo en la entrada de su amante.

-Radamanthis, por favor-suplicó el leonino.

-Aún no, Aioria-contestó el juez-Aún no, relájate, ámame como yo te amo.

Y volvió a besarle provocando en ese instante, que tocara el punto de placer interno del griego con sus dedos.

-¡Aahh!-exclamó el leonino al sentir aquel punto siendo tocado-¡Dioses!, hazlo…hazlo otra vez.

Y él, obedeció la orden gustoso, no tocándolo solamente una vez, sino que repitió la acción las suficientes ocasiones para provocar que una nueva semi-ereccion comenzase a crecer en su compañero. Fue en ese instante, cuando el juez del averno aprovechó para introducir el tercer dedo en su interior.

Cuando unos minutos después, se retiró de esa cálida entrada, Aioria emitió el primer quejido de molestia.

Pero su voz se apagó, al enfocar su vista hacia Radamanthis y comprobar que se había incorporado. Observó extasiado y deseoso, como prisionero de la impaciencia, el juez del averno se quitaba el pantalón con rapidez y lo deslizaba por sus piernas con movimientos bruscos.

Y al verle así, totalmente desnudo para él y comprobando el estado de excitación en el que se encontraba el rubio juez del averno, Aioria tembló de emoción ante la certeza de que había llegado el momento.

Ambos se miraron a la vez, reconociéndose el uno al otro, estudiándose con la misma intensidad, compartiendo sus emociones y sus miedos. Aquello no tenía marcha atrás y ellos lo sabían.

Era dar un paso que cambiaría la vida de ambos, era aceptarlo con todas sus consecuencias o arrepentirse de ello el resto de sus días.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó titubeante el juez, sacando de no sabía donde un momento de cordura.

-Tengo miedo y eso no te lo voy a negar-contestó Aioria-No de lo que vamos a hacer, sino de lo que ocurrirá luego, yo seré un traidor a mi diosa y tú hace tiempo que no cuentas con la ayuda del tuyo.

-Mientras estemos juntos, ¿acaso eso importa?-preguntó Radamanthis con algo de temor.

-En realidad-contestó el griego poniendo una mano en la mejilla del otro hombre-No, porque yo, te amo.

-¡Dios!-exclamó emocionado Radamanthis-No sabes cuánto deseaba, escuchar esa frase de tus labios, amor mío.

Colocándose entre sus piernas, el juez comenzó a acariciar suavemente la mejilla del griego al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna.

-Yo, también te amo Aioria de Leo-pronunció el juez-Mi Aioria.

Y por algún extraño motivo, aquellas palabras, fueron un bálsamo para los dos hombres.

Aioria rodeó el cuello de Radamanthis con sus brazos, y tomó la iniciativa de un nuevo beso. Fue él quien por primera vez, pidió la entrada a la boca de ese hombre, fue quien con movimientos algo torpes jugueteó con la lengua de aquel espectro.

Y fue en esa boca, donde ahogó el quejido de dolor que le produjo la penetración, quizás un poco brusca, del rubio de ojos dorados.

Sudoroso y estático, pero dándose cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por la intensidad del momento, el juez mantuvo como pudo la compostura. Esperó un tanto impaciente a que Aioria se acostumbrase a la intromisión, dándole suaves besos y tiernas caricias, le ayudó a relajarse para hacer menos difícil aquello.

Cuando aquel caballero de oro que ya era suyo, hizo el primer movimiento con su cadera, Radamanthis supo que podía empezar, como tanto deseaba, a hacerle el amor.

Con penetraciones lentas y tranquilas al principio, ya que se sentía algo culpable por haberle hecho daño, el juez fue acomodando el cuerpo de Aioria al suyo propio. Flexionándole las piernas, sin dejar de acariciarle ni un solo segundo y, con el paso de los minutos consiguiendo que por la excitación, el griego rodease su cintura con ellas, haciendo las penetraciones mucho más profundas y placenteras.

Pero la lentitud se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura para ambos, y poco a poco, ayudándose el uno al otro y encontrando una posición mucho más cómoda, aquellas embestidas dadas por Radamanthis fueron aumentando en velocidad y profundidad; rozando con su estomago la erección de Aioria, y deleitándose con sus gemidos.

Se sintió orgulloso al saberse el provocador del placer que estaba sintiendo el griego, y eso hizo que su propio placer se intensificase hasta niveles insospechados.

Y al pasar los minutos, cuando Radamanthis supo que no aguantaría el orgasmo mucho más tiempo, se incorporó lo suficiente para llevar su mano derecha al miembro de Aioria, comenzando a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo de las embestidas.

Un intenso calor se apoderó de ambos, una contracción involuntaria por parte de Aioria, un par de embestidas más por parte de Radamanthis y gritando ambos el nombre del otro, llegaron a orgasmo abrumador que duró una eternidad.

Tardaron lo que parecieron años en acompasar sus corazones, y siglos en controlar su respiración. El sudor, la saliva y el semen eran rastros que permanecían intactos en sus cuerpos como prueba de lo que habían compartido. Ni uno ni otro conseguían en aquel momento enlazar un solo pensamiento coherente, no querían separarse, pero sabían que necesitaban hacerlo si querían, al menos, poder decirse algo que sonase razonable.

Unos minutos después de que Radamanthis, con una fuerza de voluntad extraordinaria, consiguiese salir despacio del interior de Aioria, se encontraron ambos tumbados en el suelo. El de Leo, no supieron muy bien cómo, consiguió cambiar lo suficiente su postura como para acabar descansando su cabeza en el pecho del juez del averno. Y mientras, el rubio conseguía a duras penas rodear la cintura del griego con un brazo.

-La próxima vez-argumentó Radamanthis dejándose llevar por el cansancio-Espero que podamos hacerlo en una cama, vamos a desear estar muertos ambos cuando nuestros cuerpos se revelen por lo que ha pasado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que habrá una próxima vez?-preguntó divertido Aioria.

-Cariño-comentó con guasa el espectro-No pienso dejarte descansar ni un solo segundo.

Cuando tanto la diosa Atenea como los caballeros de oro se dieron por vencidos en su búsqueda, Aioria de Leo llevaba más de un año y medio desaparecido.

Lo más curioso de todo, es que solamente la mujer encontró inadmisible la "deserción" del caballero de oro del quinto templo, puso el grito en el cielo hasta que un resignado Shion le recordó, que Ikki del Phoenix tendría que ocupar el puesto que le había pertenecido al griego. Sólo entonces recuperó la compostura la mujer de cabellos morados, y sólo entonces comprendieron los dorados, que a ella, la desaparición de su compañero, le había importado realmente poco.

Los dorados se reunieron varias veces tras aquello, muchos no sabían el motivo de la partida del leonino, pero todos estaban de acuerdo a la hora de admitir que esa decisión, había sido la que mejor habría podido tomar el dueño del quinto templo. Cansados de todo aquello, y muy desengañados con aquella a la que servían, los caballeros de oro fueron abandonando el Santuario.

Comenzaron nuevas vidas en lugares alejados, algunos en pareja y otros esperando que el destino les sonriese lo suficiente para encontrar a su media naranja allá a donde fueran.

Curiosamente, cuatro de ellos partieron juntos, Saga y Kanon de Géminis fueron de los últimos en marcharse de Grecia, junto a ellos lo hicieron Camus de Acuario y Milo de Escorpio. Ellos recorrieron el mundo hasta que se cansaron, viendo aquello que no pudieron ver antes, conociendo todo lo que hasta entonces les había sido prohibido.

Y una noche, cuando ya llevaban más de tres meses en Italia, Milo se atrevió a hacerle al menor de los gemelos una pregunta que llevaba bastante tiempo rondándole por la cabeza.

-Kanon-el más joven de los griegos permanecía sentado en la cama que compartían ambos.

Acababan de acostarse y estaba lo suficientemente cansados para buscar algo más aquella noche, pero a pesar de eso, nunca se negaban el uno al otro un rato de conversación.

-Dime-contestó el gemelo girándose para mirar a su pareja.

-Antes de irnos del Santuario, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que visitabas los templos de Sagitario y Leo-comentó el escorpiano-¿Para qué?

-Al de Sagitario fui para, de cierta manera, asegurarle a Aioros, que su hermano está bien y es feliz. Aunque creo que el arquero, desde Los Elíseos donde sé que su alma descansa en paz, ya lo sabrá-contestó Kanon-Al de Leo, ya que no puedo decírselo a Aioria en persona, acudí para desearle la mejor de las suertes a mi amigo.

-¿Tú sabes donde esta Aioria, verdad?-preguntó Milo asombrado por la respuesta.

-Donde no lo sé, pero si sé con quién-contestó el geminiano-Y espero por su bien, que esté cumpliendo la promesa que me hizo.

-¿Con quién está Aioria, Kanon?-preguntó el menor de los griegos con curiosidad.

-Milo-contestó el gemelo-Sólo puedo decirte una cosa sobre la pareja de nuestro gatito. A su lado, está el hombre que descubrió que le amaba, cuando ambos, estaban al borde de un precipicio.


End file.
